Son, I Am Dissapoint
by odiedragon
Summary: Three years after leaving C-Sec, Garrus is finally tracked down by one man in the galaxy he'd hoped to keep avoiding.  His father.  Fem!Shep/Garrus underlying theme.  Drabble for the Weekly Insanity Round on LJ me challenge.


A/N - Looks like I did it again. I really need to pick up my inspire-my-fic Cousie DA playthrough again. Too bad I recently started a new Shepard. /o\

Written for the Weekly Insanity Round at me_challenge on livejournal. 100 words, LOL.

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, Mr. Vakarian," EDI's robotic voice cut through the quiet hum of engines and shields, "but there is an urgent voice transmission coming in for you."

Garrus sat up carefully. Shepard had dimmed the lights on her fish tank, and the harsh glow of the AI stung his eyes slightly. "For me? From who?"

"She identifies herself as Aleria Vakarian."

He cursed under his breath. Apparently not even the Terminus systems were large enough to keep enough distance between himself and his father. Garrus harbored no illusions that he was the real motivator behind his mother's sudden intrusion into his life.

"Shall I patch the message through?"

"In here?" Garrus's stomach sank to his toes at the thought. "No. Give me a moment, I'll talk to her down in the comm room."

"Very well. I will route the call as you direct."

"What's going on?" Shepard mumbled, barely awake.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep. I'll be back in a moment."

For once, the stubborn strong-mouthed human didn't argue with him. She simply hummed her agreement and fell back into sleep, but not, he noted, before grabbing one of his pillows.

She looked so peaceful, lying there. He would not allow his father to disrupt that peace, not even for a moment.

Grabbing his clothes from the nearby couch, Garrus quickly dressed and headed down the elevator. It had been almost three years now since he had left C-Sec. He had hoped that his time on Omega had obscured any trails he had left behind. Then again, Shepard had found him, against all odds. Why was it so shocking that his father had done the same?

Shepard. Spirits, he was _not_ ready to explain Shepard to them. Not beyond the "She lead our crew on a suicide mission to save the galaxy" part, anyway. Better that they fixate on the whole powerful-female-in-command aspect of her than the fact that she had...

His thought process came to an abrupt halt as he entered the far-too-large comm room. EDI did not great him. "Patching you in, Ms. Vakarian."

"Garrus, dear? Are you there? Is that truly you?"

"I'm a little more beat up than the last time you saw me," Garrus replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "But yes. It's me."

"Oh Garrus..." Her voice trailed off for a moment, but she quickly collected herself. "We were so worried about you. The things they told us about you, when we found out you had left C-Sec..."

"I know. I guess not all of us are cut out for dealing with bureaucratic nightmares."

"Your father has spent a significant amount of time trying to locate you." _Here it begins._

"Well, congratulations Dad. You've proven that your information brokers can actually do their jobs. Well done."

A pause. "We were only concerned for you. When we were told that there was a connection between you and that dead vigilante on Omega, we thought the worst."

Garrus set his jaw in stubborn anger. "I'm fine, mother. Really."

"Are you? The broker said that the ship you're on belongs to a human supremacy group."

"This vessel belongs to _Shepard_, not Cerberus," Garrus said, wincing as he heard the anger in his voice.

"The rogue Spectre. Oh Garrus-" Aleria said, a catch in her voice. "Garrus, what's happened to you?"

_Shepard happened to me._ "Mother, please. I know it's hard to understand. We've done good work here, far better than I could have ever done as a C-Sec stooge. We stopped a threat to the _entire galaxy_ before most people outside of some human colony worlds knew it was even there!"

Bangs and scraps came over the comm channel. A receiver changing hands. "Garrus, this is your father." _No chiepa, Dad._ "I went though a lot of trouble so that your mother could know you were alive and well. Clearly, the 'well' part is up for debate."

"I don't expect you to understand." _Any of it. The doing-what's-right-and-damn-the-rules, leaving C-Sec, Shepard..._

"Why can't you get it through your thick fringe that vigilante justice only leads to trouble, for all involved?"

"Not when you do it right."

"You never were one to respect proper authority. Yet you have no problem licking the boots of some star-crazed human?"

"Leave Shepard out of this." He tried to sound hard and cold, but his father always had a way of undoing his restraint.

"No," the elder Vakarian continued, "I most defiantly will **not**. She's the core of all your problems. You and your fascination with the Spectres was frustrating once, but I never expected you to throw your life away for one."

"You and everyone like you are still living and breathing today because of the things Shepard has accomplished! She did it to benefit _everyone_, even you hidebound types who would rather throw her into a star than acknowledge the good she's done."

Garrus heard his father inhale his breath in shock. It took him several moments to reply. "Come home, Garrus." Garrus felt as if someone had hit him upside the head at those words. "Just, come home. We will find a place for you. I'll pull some strings with my connections and-"

"No."

"I'm offering you a chance here, son! A chance to regain your honor. Do not think it will be offered again."

"I'm not leaving Shepard."

Another pause. "I see. Then I shall grieve for you." More silence, his lack of words more scathing than anything else he had offered. "Your mother wishes to speak."

Her speech was broken by her sobs. "Oh Garrus, please. Do not do this."

"What's right is not always what's accepted, Mother. I'm sorry."

"I love you, Gare."

"I... love you too, Mahmo," he mumbled in reply.

The comm channel cut out, and the room filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"EDI," Garrus called out.

"Yes, Mr. Vakarian?"

"First off, **never** call me 'Mr. Vakarian' again."

"As you say, Garrus."

"Is anyone on board awake?"

"Officer Lawson, Ms. vas Normandy, and Grunt are all awake at this time."

His mandibles expanded into a grin. "Tell Grunt to meet me in the cargo bay for a sparring match. I need to hit something large and dangerous."

"Right away, Garrus. Logging you out."


End file.
